Lost
by MsRainey
Summary: Tifa's taken, along with Yuffie, by some group called Providence. Avalanche regroups, and Cloud won't rest until she's safe. Cloti, hints at Yuffentine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: This won't be a long story, probably a few chapters, but I was compelled to write. It's a bit different from what I'm used to writing, so please be patient as I adapt this adventure style. I'm more used to fluff... anyways...Hope you like! :)

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Beep.

_"Cloud! Please! I think they took her. They took Ti-"_

Cloud's brow furrowed as he replayed the cut off message again and his heart began to race at Denzel's frightened voice. He mounted Fenrir and ditched the last deliveries, racing toward his home. It sounded as though he said they took… Tifa. The thought left a sick feeling in his stomach and he went faster, his eyes unseeing toward the things around him.

In record time he got home. As he entered, however, he felt himself tremble and forced the bile that raced to come up, back down. The bar was a disaster. Chairs were broken and glasses were shattered all around, blood staining almost every corner. Hastily, he searched for Tifa. As he went to the next room, his body stopped cold. There were three men, all in black with masks on, dead. Two on the floor and one hanging on the wall, the pole of a broom struck through him. Again, the blood that was everywhere had him racing up the stairs, stepping over a fallen man.

"Marlene! Denzel!" He cried out, barging into their room.

He searched through their closet and under their beds before going into his and Tifa's room next. He heard a creak above him and held his sword tighter, ready to fight.

"Cloud…?"

Instantly, he grabbed the nearest chair and felt around the ceiling. His fingers met an uneven surface and he pounded it, eyes widening as a part of the ceiling went back. A second later, Marlene stuck her head out. "You came!"

He released a breath and held his arms out for her to climb down, then again with Denzel. "Are you hurt?" He asked them, checking them over.

Marlene shook her head no, but Denzel remained silent. Cloud crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder, catching his gaze. "Denzel," he started off, keeping his tone controlled even though his mind was racing with all sorts of scenarios that could have played out… the worst of them being Tifa dead. "Where's Tifa?"

The younger boy's eyes watered and Cloud felt himself tense. "Denzel!"

He shook his head and opened his mouth several times before stuttering, "I- I don't know… We were just having breakfast… All these men came and- and- and-"

He broke down then, burying his face into hands as Marlene felt her eyes water as well. Denzel had seen more than her, him being the one to hide them when Tifa ordered them to get out of sight. He'd stalled for her, and grabbed her cell phone before darting up to his secret hiding spot, but not before witnessing Tifa being stabbed with a blade then grabbing the nearest item, a broom, and pinning the guy into the wall with it.

"Let's go." Cloud told them, pulling out his phone to call Barret.

"Where are we going?" Marlene asked as they all mounted Fenrir. Cloud cursed when he reached Barret's answering machine.

He hung up and looked back at the frightened young girl, "You two are going someplace safe."

FFVIIFFVII

Reeve had called him right after dropping the kids off at Elmyra's and he found himself at WRO headquarters.

When he got to Reeve's office he was surprised to see everyone there, minus Yuffie and of course… his Tifa. "What's going on?" he demanded angrily, striding into the office.

Reeve was sitting behind his desk his head in his hands. Barret was leaning toward the wall, his stance tense. Vincent and Nanaki were both by the window, and Cid was leaning against the desk smoking a cigarette.

"That's exactly what I wanna know." Cid told them gruffly. "First, I get this crazy ass call from Yuffie at the crack of dawn this morning, and now you've called me here. What the fuck is going on?"

"Shut the hell up and let the man speak!" Barret yelled, turning around and glaring at everyone, waiting for Reeve to explain.

Reeve took a deep breath and folded his hands in front of him. "Tifa and Yuffie were both taken captive this morning."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. They'd taken Yuffie, too? What was going on? "Taken captive or murdered?" He asked, unwavering as all eyes turned to him shocked. "I came home and found blood everywhere and Tifa was missing. I want to know what's going on here. Now!" He hit the desk, as he had leant forward to be face to face with Reeve.

Reeve flinched, as did a few others. "They're not dead."

"How do you know this?" Vincent asked, uncrossing his arms, and finally speaking.

"Right before I called you all, I had my men dig up any information they could on the men who attacked them. A group that calls themselves Providence. Not living up to their namesake, obviously. They're angry at us for the riddance of the Tsviets. Apparently, they'd been trading illegal nuclear weapons as well as other weapons for the past year. What for, we haven't figured out."

Everyone was listening intently and Cloud narrowed his eyes in thought. When would they finally have peace? Would they forever be the targets of a bunch of careless loons? Gods, he prayed Tifa was alright.

"I've had some of the Turks try and track them down. Yuffie's call to Cid has been most helpful. Because of her work here in WRO, I'd had a chip installed to track her locations faster than your standard tracking devices. We should be informed soon on her whereabouts."

"What about Tifa?" Cloud grit out. Barret nodded in agreement.

Reeve stood up. "It's unlikely they would separate the two. To them, woman are weak and insignificant, which is why I believe they chose to take just them. They don't seem to be too logical in their decisions. Their tactics are mostly physical and rash. I'll assume it's because of their young age."

Cloud nodded, still fighting the itch to leave and search for Tifa himself. However, he knew the only way to get her back was to be logical and strategic. His impulses would get him nowhere, and probably do more harm than good.

A young man came into the room and set a map onto the table near the window. "Sir," He said, standing up straight, "We've discovered their location."

"Where?" Cloud asked, moving toward the map as the rest followed his lead.

"Here," The man pointed, "About five miles east of Junon."

"Get your things, we leave immediately." Cloud ordered, daring them with his glare to argue. Nobody did.

* * *

Sooo...? Continue or no? Let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: So, I was pleasantly surprised you guys liked it! lol I hope this chapter is good as well. Enjoy :)  
A big thank you to JingYee, cloudlover2989, Helliebabe, sana-chan9, serenbach, and Pookylicious! You guys rock!

* * *

_His fingers tucked her hair gently behind her ears. "Tifa," _

_She gazed at him lovingly, just admiring the man he had become. Could she fall any more in love with him? She didn't think so. She grasped his hand his hers, bringing it to her lips to place a gentle kiss to his glove free palm. _

"_I'm going to find you." __He told her, closing his eyes briefly before giving her a intense look that melted her very core__. "I won't break my promise." _

"_Cloud__," She furrowed her brows, her tone confused. "I haven't gone anywhere." _

"_I'll find you, Tifa." He repeated, his face becoming blurry. She panicked at the thought of him disappearing. _

"_Cloud!" She cried as the vision grew more unfocused. "Wait! Cloud!" _

With a jolt, she awoke feeling every muscle in her body cry out in pain. She groaned, memories coming quickly to her. Those men, there had been to many to take them out. She'd managed to get rid of only five; six at most. But it was like there were more popping up at every corner, no matter how far she ran from the Bar, trying to direct them further from the children. They kept appearing.

"Tifa," She heard a raspy voice from her left call out, startling her.

Despite her body's protest, she turned and gasped. Yuffie was on her side in an almost fetal like position, staring at her. It wasn't her presence that made Tifa gasp, but what her ninja friend looked like. She was covered almost head to toe in blood, cuts and bruises in almost every part of her skin, and her clothes were ripped something awful. "Yuffie, what's going on?" She managed to croak out.

The younger woman tried to shrug but winced. "I- I don't really know." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she nervously looked away toward what appeared to be the entrance to a tent.

_We're in a tent?_ Tifa wondered, observing her surroundings and attaching every detail to her memory.

Yuffie looked back at her and frowned. "I think we're just outside of Junon, though. I heard some of the men talking a few hours ago about heading in for supplies or something…" She looked down, before scooting closer to her friend so they were only about a foot apart. It comforted Tifa, and she grit her teeth in pain trying to lay on her side as well. "I thought you were dead, Teef. You've been out for almost a day and a half."

Tifa looked up, eyes widened at her friend, shocked to see the usually mischievous eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Yuffie,"

"No, seriously. They brought you in here and they were saying they didn't know if you were going to make it from all the blood loss. I- I didn't know what to do. Usually I kick so much ass in a battle but… they were just surrounding me. I was helpless! Me! Yuffie Kisaragi!" She sniffed at the end of her little rant and intertwined her fingers with her best friend's.

Tifa's eyes softened despite their situation, but she didn't have any reassurance to give. The two women tensed as some arguing was heard outside of the tent. Yuffie's eyes narrowed as a gruff voice boomed over the other. "That's the guy who brought you in and had the other men stop your bleeding."

"Isn't that good?" Tifa asked, hearing more voices break into yells.

"No!" She whispered furiously, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "He wanted to do things to you, Tifa! Gross things!"

Tifa gulped and felt her stomach coil in disgust. "..Did he..?"

"Oh, gawd, no!" Yuffie exclaimed, still being quiet. "I'd be dead if he had. No, he was all talk, trying to get the guys rowdy or something."

Tifa gave her hand an affectionate squeeze of appreciation before speaking again. "You say we've been here a day and a half?"

Yuffie nodded. "Probably two days. I might have conked out myself. Those assholes haven't even let us change or shower. We smell disgusting."

Tifa did notice the foul smell of their blood and sweat and she crinkled her nose. "Bathroom breaks?"

"They have someone take you to a bush." Yuffie answered before looking back at the zippered entrance as the voices grew louder.

"_They're gone, Montez! The Tsviets are gone! We need to find another way to get our supply, not go around messing with Avalanche! They'll come onto us!" _

"_I said for you to shut up, Hendrickson! If you so much as blink in my general direction again, I will blow your goddamn head off, understand?" The gruff voice shouted, causing silence. "Does everybody understand not to mention this goddamn decision of mine again? Good. Now get your shit packed because we leave tonight." _

The sound of other zippers opening up indicated to Tifa that they were surrounded by men, in a base of some sort. "We need a plan," she whispered to Yuffie who nodded.

At that moment a man came though into their tent and the woman narrowed their eyes at him, their weary bodies preparing for trouble as they both sat up.

"Well, well, well… Isn't this cute?" Along with his gruff voice, the man had a bulky build, and had a patch over his right eye, not unlike a pirate, Tifa though with dry amusement. "If you both weren't so pretty, we'd have killed you off hours ago."

"Why keep us alive just for our looks?" Yuffie growled, her hands itching for her missing Shuriken.

The man laughed, "You think we're going to let a couple of bodies like yours go to waste? No, no, no. Once we get to Mideel, you two are off for shipments."

"Shipments?" Yuffie exclaimed, eyes widening before narrowing darkly. "You can't do that!"

Tifa could only put two and two together before realizing what he was talking about. "You're disgusting!" She spit out. Her voice was hard, but inside she was close to panicking. There always a way out of this, she thought. Right?

"You've cut off my trades with the Tsviets, how do you expect me to get my income?" He snarled at her, rubbing his jaw. "I own a few people in Mideel who need some more girls."

"Nobody is owned." Tifa ground out. "I belong to no one." _Except Cloud,_ her mind taunted. Cloud. She'd forgotten all about him! How was he? Was he hurt? Did he know she was taken? "Where are the others?"

"Others?" He asked, pretending to think. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't!" She yelled, feeling her eyes burn. Cloud was strong. These men were nothing if up against him, she didn't need to worry... It didn't stop her, though.

With a laugh, he got up and left.

"The others are alright." Yuffie said quietly when his foot steps disappeared.

"You can't know that." Tifa replied, feeling her hope spark a teeny bit.

"That's what I heard a few others talking about yesterday." She told her, laying back down. "They're not interested in getting them. I think they're scared. They know how our guys are. They only knew they could get us because we were defenseless in our surroundings."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked confusedly, before giving in to her body's demand to lie back down.

"Think about it, Teef." Yuffie told her, trying to move to a comfortable position. "You were at home with the kids. Having the kids at risk gave them more power. With me, they had Godo and his new wife. She's pregnant, by the way, did I tell you?"

"That's wonderful," Tifa told her friend, smiling softly, understanding where the shinobi was coming from. These men weren't very smart though. Didn't they know the guys would come looking for them?

"Yeah," Yuffie smiled widely, causing her busted lip to reopen. "Ow."

Tifa frowned and took the ribbon off her arm. "Here." She pressed the frayed material against the open wound. "Now, let's get back to that plan."

* * *

Eh... good? Review please! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Okay! Here's the next chapter! I can't believe how wonderful you reviewers are! Thank you! Next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Cloud rubbed his eyes again, trying pointlessly to rub away the tiredness. He walked back into the main deck, nodding in thanks when Vincent handed him some coffee. "You need rest." His friend told him.

A sigh was let loose as he lifted the cup up to his mouth and drank. "No. I won't sleep until I know she's safe."

Vincent didn't push him, to which he was grateful. Cid and Barret had been pestering him the whole trip. It had taken a bit longer than Cloud would have liked, getting on the move, once making his way to leave himself and search; however, a bit of Reeve's and Vincent's insistent logic had forced him to calm down and wait impatiently while Cid's incompetent crew members fixed a engine glitch on _The Shera_.

_Damnit,_ Cloud thought, rubbing his hand over his face. _She could be anywhere by now._

"_You're late." _Her voice rang out in his ears. That had been the first thing she'd spoken to him when he'd found her that day in the Church. And it was true, no matter the situation, he was always late. Why was he always late?

FFVIIFFVII

"Get in!" Two men had very un-carefully tossed them into the back compartment of a van.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yuffie cried out in annoyance as she fell hard on her backside.

"Should we duct tape the small one?" One of the men asked, leering at her. Yuffie's cheeks flushed in anger and if it weren't for Tifa's hand around her shoulder, she would've taught those guys a lesson or two.

"That won't be necessary," Tifa answered, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Will it, Yuffie?"

A childish crossing of arms was met with her question. "No, it won't."

The men rolled their eyes, repeated that they shut their mouths and slammed the doors shut, leaving the two women in darkness. A few minutes passed as they traveled to where they were to be 'shipped off' and Tifa frowned in concentration, mentally forming a plan in her head. Thankfully, they hadn't left at night like planned due to some drunkeness of the men, and their journey was stalled. At least now they could have the daylight.

"Where do you suppose they got a creepy rapist van like this?" Yuffie asked, leaning toward the small holes of light emitting from the front of the vehicle, where the men were at. The question wasn't answered, but she didn't mind. She'd only asked it to assure herself she was fine, if not a little sore, achy, and not to mention filthy.

Tifa started to feel around the van, committing every detail to her memory. If they could get out, maybe they'd have enough time to finish these men off and head back to Junon and call the guys. "Did you see how many men were coming along?"

"There were about three more vans that were supposed to be tailing us to make sure we didn't escape. Four to each van." Yuffie answered quietly after a moment when loud laughter was heard in the front of the vehicle. She crouched down, tickling Tifa's knee with her headband and stuck her finger in the dent of where the back latch was. "I- I think I can jimmy it open."

Tifa felt slightly hopeful and nodded her head and began to think. "I heard that man saying they were going to Mideel by helicopter. Do you think they're planning to meet us up there?"

"It's possible," the shinobi answered, grunting as she continued whatever it was she was doing and sighed. "Leviathan, what I wouldn't give to have my stars with me."

"If we get out of here, you can't rely on your weapons." Tifa told her seriously, crouching down in the cramped space to get a closer look.

"I know you all think I'm incompetent, but I _am_ a ninja after all. I can handle myself just fine." It was the tired tone that got Tifa to frown.

"I don't think you're incompetent." She told her, flinching when a cut on her knee opened up from crouching too long. "A little… vivacious, yes. But never incompetent."

Tifa could barely see the look of hurt flicker across her friend's face and she suddenly wondered what exactly Yuffie had been feeling like all these years. She'd thought she'd known, but now it seemed there was more to her friend than she thought. "I don't mean to be so annoying, you know. I guess it just sort of happens…"

"You're young, not annoying." Tifa responded gently. "I didn't have a chance to be so free spirited as you at your age. I actually admire your liveliness."

Yuffie flickered her gaze briefly to the woman next to her and wondered how she could possibly sound so genuine. "Well, you're about the only one who does. Cid and Barret dread the thought of seeing me."

"You are aware you are talking about a bunch of grumpy old guys, right?" Tifa grinned, successfully causing the younger woman to snicker. "The lives they've been through, I don't think they've ever met someone as spunky as them, and I know it makes them worried."

A snort was her response as more sounds of metal was heard. "Those old geezers worried about me? Please."

"It's true!" Tifa insisted, wiping the fresh blood on her knee away with her thumb. "You're open to more risk by your personality and you can't deny that because look what happened just ten minutes ago. They care for you, Yuffie. We all do."

A sniff echoed in the darkness and Tifa gently lowered a hand onto her shoulders and gave a squeeze. It was a rare moment of content the two had had since their capture, and they stayed in comfortable silence while the lock was being handled.

"Got it." Yuffie spoke after a short while and turned to her friend, scratching the back of her head. "Uh, thanks, Teef. You know, for being such a great friend."

Tifa smiled genuinely at her, before jumping when she heard arguing from the front.

Yuffie looked nervous, but got serious and opened the doors just a sliver as to not give away any disturbance to the gang behind, and peeked through the crack. "I think we're good." She said closing them again. Stretching out her arms and giving a few practice punches, she looked at Tifa for the next step.

Tifa stretched as well, ignoring the soreness and pains of her body. They'd both endured worse during Meteor. She nodded seriously at Yuffie and stretched her fingers out. "Ok, whatever happens, we don't let our guard down. On the count of three, we jump out. Ready? 1..."

"2,"

"3!"

FFVIIFFVII

Cid landed his ship and the men were in Cid's car and out to the ramp. Cloud was ahead of everyone on his Fenrir, leading them to where the map had said to go. The drive was just short of five minutes, but by the time they got there, they were met with nothing but a couple of empty tents.

"Fuck!" Barret swore, hitting the hood of the car.

Cloud didn't know what exactly he was feeling at the moment. He was tired, desperate, and downright furious. How dare these punks think they could touch Tifa, let alone take her against her will? He clenched his fist tighter and almost didn't hear when Nanaki cried out for the others to go look at something.

Cloud rushed to the tent Nanaki's head was sticking out of. He licked his lips and swallowed as he saw the entire floor of the tent stained red. This was most definitely where the two had been kept.

"Shit!" He heard Cid swear next to him quietly and his cigarette hung limply from his lips. "You don't think…"

Before anyone could respond, they snapped their attention to a movement coming from one of the tents nearby. A man was coming out, holding an armful of items. When he saw who was there, the items fell to the floor, along with his jaw. He reached for his belt to pull out his gun, but wasn't quick enough. Mere seconds later, he was on the ground and a sword, larger than he, was pressed up to his throat.

"Talk. Now." The rage was not concealed as Cloud demanded answers, and he pressed his boot on the mans chest as his demand was met with hesitation.

The man gulped as he looked around as saw a gun pointed at him, another gun attached to a large man's arm pointed at him, as well as a pole with a dagger. "I believe he told you to talk." A deep, monotone voice from his far left said, moving closer.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, man!" He stuttered, then whimpered as the blade dug deeper and the Mako eyes drew more dangerous.

"Would ya like to be cut up in a million pieces?" The older blonde one said eerily calm, as he stomped out a cigarette.

The image didn't fit well with the man, and he trembled at the thought of how capable these people were of fulfilling their threats. "Okay! Okay, I'll talk!" The sword didn't move as he expected, so he continued quickly, hoping to alleviate the pain against his throat. "The boss made some of the guys take them to Mideel."

"What for?" Cloud demanded, his grip tightening as his teeth grit together.

"I- I don- Fuck! Okay! Okay! He said he was going to put their looks to use and ship them off!" He yelled out once Cloud has called his phony ignorance and pushed the blade tighter.

"Ship them off?" Nanaki repeated in confusion before he growled in disgust. "They're to be shipped as sex slaves?"

"What!" Cid cried out as Cloud unleashed his grip in shock, before pressing harder with newfound anger.

"When did they leave?" He asked lowly, no room in his tone for bullshit.

"About ten minutes ago." The man gasped out as Cloud sheathed his sword and headed for Fenrir. The sound of a gunshot didn't phase him and he saw Vincent put his gun away and walk toward the car. With a nod, he mounted the bike and sped off.

"Fuckin' shit! Wait up, you spiky haired foo'!" Barret yelled, as they gathered in the car and caught up with him. It wasn't before long they were met with a terrible sight.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Snaps, I am on a roll! I can't stop writing! Can I spoil you guys any more? :D Nah, you know I love it! This chapter came out a bit more... violent... than originally planned, but hey, that's what happens when you write, eh? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Two months earlier, One month after Deepground

"_Tifa!" Marlene saw her mother figure walk through the door and she hurried out of the bar seat she'd been doing her homework at to run and grip said woman around the waist tightly in a hug. _

_Tifa leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey, sweetie. It's so good to see you, again." A sweep of her eyes across the room indicated Marlene was alone doing her homework. "Where's everyone at?" _

"_Cloud's teaching Denzel how to change the oil for his bike or something like that." Marlene answered, grabbing her hand and guiding her toward the garage where finally the low murmurs of Cloud's voice reached her ears. Smiling, she leant against the propped open door and folded her arms, just observing the interaction. Though exhausted from her trip and knowing she should probably take a shower and get some sleep for the busy morning crowd, she couldn't help but push it aside as she just watched in adoration. _

_Marlene looked up at her curiously, before she too just stared at them in silence. It seemed Cloud had already taught him to change the oil, because now the two of them were wiping Fenrir down with a couple of washcloths (ones, Tifa noticed with a shake of her head, that were meant for the bathroom). She sighed, reveling in the comfortable atmosphere of home, and caught Cloud lift his eyes to hers. It seemed he had known she was there the whole time because there was no shock or surprise, just tenderness- and it made her heart melt. Denzel followed his hero's gaze and a smile bloomed on his face, his eyes lighting up. "Tifa!" __With speed that could rival Yuffie, he was off the ground and into her arms. "You're back!" _

_Tifa nodded and ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it. "How are you, Denzel?"_

"_Great!" He exclaimed, looking back excitedly toward where he'd been only previous moments before. "Cloud is teaching me all about motorcycles! When I'm old enough, I'm going to ride one, too!" _

"_Is that right?" The amusement danced in her eyes as she put her hands to her hips and looked at Cloud. He shrugged and rubbed his neck. "I'm glad you guys had fun, but you have school tomorrow and I don't see either of you in your pajamas. How about you get ready for bed and tomorrow over breakfast you can tell me all about your weekend with Cloud?"_

_The children responded with enthusiastic excitement before they raced up the stairs to do what they were told. When footsteps reached above their heads, Cloud got up and wiped his hands on the cloth, and made his way toward her. She smiled tiredly at him, and leaned into his embrace when he finally reached her. "I missed you." _

_He hummed in response, rubbing lazy circles along her lower back. "I'm glad you're back. Next time Shera's pregnant, her baby shower's going to be here." _

_Snaking her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss along his pulse point, something close to a smirk on her face as she heard him groan quietly. It was these moments she cherished most; the moments that she got to hear, feel, and see parts of Cloud no one else had or would. It made her toes curl and her chest tighten. "I need a shower." She whispered against his neck. _

_He nodded and pulled back, looking down at his grease covered body. "I'll take one after you then." _

_When Tifa raised her eyebrow at him and grabbed his hand, his eyes widened a fraction and she didn't miss the dilation of his eyes. "Didn't Reeve say we should be more environmentally friendly? I think water conservation is a start." She teased, causing him to throw her over his shoulder and ignore her squeals of useless protest and laughter._

_That night, Cloud had told her in his usual tone, with only a hint of fear and uncertainty that only she could detect, that he would want nothing more but to share his name and fully have her as his own. _

That memory was the only thing keeping Tifa on her feet at the moment as she swung another punch at the man in front of her and gave a nasty round house kick to the man left of her. She didn't know if it was due to her fatigue from her previous fight that had her so weary, but these men had twice the stamina of her and Yuffie combined. They'd already taken out four of them, but they still had the other men to worry about. Once they'd jumped out, Yuffie landed on one van, punching a hole through the windshield and expertly smashing the man's face into the steering wheel.

Tifa had taken to grabbing the passenger out the other to throw him in front of the vehicle behind him. Their plan had stopped right about there, and the two were faced with bullets flying and anger rising. One man snuck up behind her and caught her in a choke hold, trying to force her back into the van, but her deft fingers grabbed the side of his neck and twisted it roughly, immediately feeling him collapse against her in dead weight with a sickening crack.

Yuffie thanked Leviathan for her expertise at thieving as she managed to steal two guns and began firing out, a bullet between the eyes of the dark haired man who'd been giving her lecherous looks and even on occasion, unrightfully touching her, since she'd been captured. _Bastard._ She thought in disgust as his blood was literally on her hands. She didn't feel sorry for him, though. These men were all a group of parasites; their lack of morals and sickening proof of their actions had her unsympathetic.

Her back pressed up against Tifa's and she could almost feel their bodies become melded into one. She shot at a man to the right of them as he was running until she had no bullets left. With exhaustion, she wondered if they'd even be able to take on the remaining four men who seemed to surround them. With a shuddering breath, Yuffie turned her head toward her friend's and groaned. "If I die-"

"Enough, Yuffie!" Tifa snapped, cutting her off, raising her fists and gritting her teeth.

"No, I want you to know." She insisted, each word with more energy than the last. "Vincent is a sex god. I think after a night with him, I'm more worn out than I am at this very moment!" After her little confession, the ninja gave a battle cry and ran straight into the fire, leaving Tifa to blink in a daze before a bewildered smile reached her face. Yuffie's shocking confession surprisingly gave her the strength to continue her attack. It wasn't enough, though.

After a what seemed like an endless amount of time fighting, Tifa began to feel her bones weaken and her muscles on the brink of tearing. She hadn't been this tore up since… well, since never. Normally, she'd had scoffed at the thought of not being able to take down a few men. She'd done it before. But, as Cloud loved to remind her every chance he got, she was not invincible. He'd admitted to her once not too long ago, that amongst his fears, one of the greatest ones was she would come close to finding that out and he wouldn't be there to stop it. It seemed now, his fear was a reality. She cried out in pain and shock as a heavier man slammed her up against the nearest van, thick fingers wrapped around her neck, lifting her off the ground, pushing and pushing until black and white spots were taking over her vision. She faintly heard Yuffie call out her name, and mentally smacked herself for getting lost in her thoughts at such a time.

In her mind, she heard the roar of Fenrir not too far off and wondered if she had suddenly lost it. With a barely enough strength, she managed to lift her legs up around the man's neck and twist herself loose. He growled at her, and gave a hard punch to her chest, sending her skidding a few inches away, having her gasp heavily for air. "Bitch!"

He reached for his gun and pointed it at her face, grinning in triumph. Before he could press against the trigger, the cry left his lungs and he faintly saw the gun fall from his fingers before staring in astonishment at the large blade of silver and red that ran down from his heart to his midsection. Before he had time to register what was going on, the object tore back out of him, and he cried out before darkness consumed him.

"Cloud," Tifa gasped hoarsely, her glossy eyes meeting frightened blue ones. "Y-you came." Then, it was black.

* * *

Intensity! Sorry if there are mistakes, I've looked over it multiple times, but I always seem to miss something. So... what'd ya think? Like or no? Review please! I really, really love to hear feedback.

**Cloudlover2989**: omg, I love you, too! XD Did I do the chapter justice? I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for reviewing. You shall recieve a Cloud plushie.

**Helliebabe**: I posted as quickly as I could lol! I love that you love my work. I've been second guessing this story because I've never written anything like it before. I'm more of a parody/humor/fluff person, you know? I wanted to challenge myself, though. I hope you like the chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing. Have a cookie? :3

**Death Wish Girl**: Snaps, I am glad you found this story, too! I hope this chapter was good? Thank you for taking the time to review. I really, really, appreciate it. Srsly. How about a cookie? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII...

A/N: Okay, you guys are getting way spoiled! Another update so soon? Could it be? lol Yes, tis true. Anyway, I am so happy I've had such positive feedback on this story! It really helps me update faster! We're nearing toward the final chapters, though. ANYWAY, I'll shut up now :D Enjoy!

* * *

Cloud could barely hear anything around him, but the continuous pulsing in his ears. Different scenarios seemed to play out in his mind, one more horrid than the last, and he hadn't realized he'd been clutching the handles so tight, his front wheel was beginning to lift off the ground. He shook his head, and focused. He had to keep his head on if he wanted to save Tifa…

After what seemed like forever, Cloud saw something further ahead, maybe a few miles or so. As he drew nearer, the outlines of four large black vans became clear in his vision, and when he reached even closer, he could make out maybe six people fighting. His eyes widened when he saw her. He didn't even recognize her. He didn't even recognize Yuffie, for that matter. They were both covered head to toe in blood, bruises and dirt. His rage made him see red and he literally did feel Fenrir lift off the ground as he forced his beloved bike to go as fast as it could.

When he saw some man lift Tifa off the ground by her neck, he saw could hardly comprehend what his body was doing. He barely acknowledged the fact he'd somehow ditched Fenrir and began to run, only to see Tifa skid across the dirt and a gun be raised at her. Without thinking, he let out an angry cry and pierced the man through his heart, pulling it out quickly before kicking the body away with his boot.

Tifa gazed at him with a look he couldn't bear to see and his eyes swept over her frame, mind instantly back to panic. "Cloud," Her broken voice called out, and he almost felt his soul tear. "Y-you came." He didn't register the gunshots in the background as he reached in his pocket for the materia Reeve had supplied him with. Tossing one to Vincent for Yuffie, he instantly placed it in Tifa, seeing the wounds meld back together and leaving the skin unmarred after a few minutes.

He noticed he was shaking slightly and he pushed her hair out of her face gently, frowning at the crusted blood in her usually silky, brown locks. Turning, he only barely realized Red and Barret were hovering over him. Cloud looked to see Vincent a foot away from him cradling Yuffie.

The sight of the usually hyper ninja made something in Cloud clench painfully. This was not how she was supposed to look. She was supposed to be yapping her mouth off and annoying him to his wit's end. He noticed her wounds were taking a bit slower to heal, and wondered how much she'd endured. By the sight of both women it was hard to tell.

Cid walked back, having called his crew to pick them up. He pulled out his sixth cigarette in the short span of an hour and flickered his eyes across the scene. "Damn,"

The men looked around and noticed the wreckage. For being in their condition, Tifa and Yuffie had fought hard. "There's sixteen of them." Vincent said, breaking the silence as they waited for _The Shera _to pick them up.

"I counted fifteen." Cid said in a clipped tone, giving a flick to what Yuffie would call his 'cancer stick'. His eyes were a bit shinier than usual and he looked up toward the sky, most likely trying to find his airship.

"There's a man under that wheel." Sure enough, the man Tifa had pulled out of the passanger's side was stuck under the back wheel of one of the vans, fatally pinning him against the hard earth.

"I must admit," Nanaki said, looking up as the airship became visible. "I'm surprised they seemed to survive without bleeding out." The area was stained red, and though they weren't unused to seeing such a sight, it unnerved all of them to think the two of them had been the only ones to take down the sixteen men in their state.

"We need to get them home." Cloud said, rubbing his thumb over Tifa's cheek, watching as some of the dried blood cracked and fell off. Carefully, as though she was still covered in wounds, he cradled her body close to his and stood up. The ramp was lowering and Cloud gave Barret an expecting nod toward his bike. Cid was already in the car with the rest of the gang, but Cloud didn't want Tifa out of his arms, so he walked up the ramp instead.

Some of the crew members stared with wide eyes, and some began to talk lowly amongst themselves. "Where to?" Cid asked, taking his position behind the wheel.

"Seventh Heaven." Cloud told him, sitting down and leaning his head against the wall. Yuffie could be taken care there; she'd already had some clothes and things from previous visits, so it wouldn't be a problem.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a shake to his shoulder and gruff voice call out his name. "We're here." Barret said, standing back up.

Cloud blinked and looked down at the woman in his arms. She was still sleeping, which didn't surprise him, and she'd somehow moved in the flight, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. With ease, he stood up, careful not to wake her and looked at the group. "You're welcome to stay here tonight."

With that, he walked out and noticed Reeve standing outside the tavern, a few of his WRO men walking out. He realized one of the guys must explained everything on thier way back. "How are they?" The commissioner asked, eyes heavy and slighty bloodshot. He must have not gotten much sleep, either, though it wasn't uncommon for the man to have quite a few restless nights due to his job.

"Fine. For now." Cloud replied, glancing back toward the ninja being carried in by Vincent. "They've been out the whole time."

Reeve nodded in understanding, and followed the men inside. "I had some of my men… clean the place up."

Following the comissioner's line of vision, Cloud tightened his lips at the hole in the wall where the broom stick had been before. He'd need to fix that. "Thanks, Reeve."

"It was no trouble." The man replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"We should discuss more once they wake up and everyone is in better health. How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" It sounded perfect, because all that was on Cloud's mind at the moment was getting Tifa taken care of.

Cid and Barret were going to head to Elmyra's and check on the kids for the night, and Vincent was going to take Tifa's old room for Yuffie and himself. After exchanging goodbyes and goodnights, Cloud walked up the stairs toward their room and faught back the exhaustion in his steps. A shower would do them both some good. And despite healing her physical wounds, he just prayed Tifa was all right.

* * *

So, the next chapter is going to be mostly fluff... cause I love fluff... it's fluffy... XD Review.. Please?

**Helliebabe**: Make it three in one day! lol I just can't stop writing! Again, glad you liked it and I hope you were pleased with this chapter! Haha, your reviews are awesome, and I enjoy reading them! Btw, ILY too! Thanks for the review! XD Cookie time!

**HopelessRomanticist**: Violence is not my forte at all, but I'm glad you approved lol! I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing! (By the way, totally agree! They kick so much ass!) Cookie?

**JuneZz**: Thank you! I'm love that you love it! You are total awesomeness! Fo sho. I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for dropping a review down. Have a cookie. :D

**cloudlover2989**: Haha, yeah, I have been updating like a looney writer on crack! But, it makes you all happy, which in turn makes me happy and want to write even more! XD I can't thank you enough for your loyalty in my stories and your very kind (and awesome) reviews! You rock! *gives cookie*

**xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx**: Amber, I LOVE YOU TOO! XD And I'm super happy my writing got you on the edge of your seat and got your heart pumping lol! That means I'm doing something right! *catches Yuffie plushie and snuggles* Thank you so much! Dante, I'm please you like it so far and I hope this chapter was satisfying to your awesomeness? lol Thanks guys! Have some cookies on me :)

**death wish girl**: Haha thanks! Yuffie makes me laugh, too! Hope you liked the chappie and gracias for the review! As for the cookie, have another? :D

**Pookyilicious**: You are brilliant- and as awesome as Toaster Strudels! ;) No worries, I'm glad you did drop a review though because yours always makes me smile and make me happy that I've successfully given another reader some excitment! So happy you love it! Thanks again! Cookie? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: FLUFF AHEAD! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

With heavy steps, Cloud carefully placed the sleeping woman in his arms in the nearest chair, still sitting in the center of the room and locked the door before kneeling in front of her. Placing his hands on her knees lovingly before running them down to her covered ankles. Within minutes, her shoes were off as well as her socks and thrown casually across the room. Next, Cloud ran his thumb over the button of her shorts and lifted her gently off the chair to slide them easily down her legs until they were completely off.

Calloused fingers reached up and pulled the zipper of her leather vest down until the material lay open. Then, her white tank came off, and he stared in wonder at her body. A body that had been weakened. The memory of her lying there on the ground and bleeding forced his mind back eight years, the smell of fire and ash burning his nose as he recognized her on the ground, bleeding and looking absolutely helpless. A piece of her stayed with him that night and it was powerful enough to survive through his confinement in the tank of Hojo's lab. In present, Cloud's bright blue eyes found themselves on her scar.

It was pearl white and ran from just above the right of her breast and down, before ending just under her left. Without hesitation, he traced the raised flesh with the pad of his thumb, eyes flickering up when she gave a small sigh in her sleep. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss in the middle of it, right in the valley of her breasts before pulling back and hoisting her in his arms.

He kicked the connected bathroom door open with his foot and set her down on the counter top, her head resting against the mirror. He turned the tap on, adjusting the temperature, before removing his clothes. When he turned back around, he continued to free Tifa of the little remains of clothing left, before stepping in the shower with her.

She hummed in response to the water and clutched at his shoulders. He could tell she was slowly coming to by the way her eyelids began to flicker and he frowned. He wanted her to be fully rested. "Relax, Tifa." His voice low and lazy.

It must have had effect on her because she loosened her grip and he felt her muscles relax. With one arm bracing her waist, keeping her upright, he reached out with the other and grabbed the soap, lathering it and rubbing the dried blood and grime off. With utmost care, he'd managed to reach every spot without letting her fall. He would never let her fall.

And as he grabbed the shampoo and tenderly rubbed it into her scalp and through her silky strands, Cloud watched with relief as the red tinted water began to turn clear; her face shined and began to glow a lovely shade of pink caused by the warm water. Under his fingertips, her skin reclaimed its porcelain texture, and even with the scars that scattered through out her body, (most of them small) she was absolutely flawless to him. Perfection in every single way.

Turning off the shower, he reached out and pulled the towels from their shelves which happened to be conveniently placed right next to the shower doors. With one, he wrapped it around his waist and another to wrap around Tifa. Again, he lifted her to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. For this part he'd need her a little conscious, he thought reluctantly and spoke her name lightly.

She mumbled incoherently and the curves of his mouth turned up. He raised his left hand off her waist and to her face, caressing the curve of her jaw. "Tifa," He repeated a little firmer.

After a few moments, her eyes opened just a bit and she stared at him in a daze, probably dreaming, Cloud thought with a hidden smile. "We need to brush your teeth, Tifa."

She nodded with a lazy smile before opening her mouth wide. "Ah…"

Crinkles formed in the crease of his eyes at her seemingly childish response. She was definitely out of it and it was most likely from the materia's effects.

The act of brushing her teeth held more intimacy to Cloud than bathing her had. Maybe it was due to the fact she was so openly trusting him with something as trivial, yet as personal, as brushing her teeth. "Spit." He commanded gently when he was done, and she obediently leaned over toward the sink and did so. He filled the cup with water and ordered her to drink, before placing it back down and brushed his own.

"Cloud," Tifa sighed whistfully against his neck as he lowered her to the bed. "When will I wake up and see you?"

Cloud fought down a chuckle as her question confirmed his thoughts on her being lost in a dream. "When you see the sunlight." He replied, unconsciously glancing toward the window as the moonlight poured through.

"Okay," She nodded, closing her eyes once more and falling back into the blankets, leaving her towel to disentangle from her body. He walked to the dresser, pulled some sweats on and opted to remain bare-chested and proceeded to dress Tifa.

When she was in her night clothes, he brought her brush from her vanity, knowing she hated the final result of chaos in the morning when she didn't brush it out, and with almost a purposely slow hand, brushed through her tangles and knots, leaving her hair shiny and silky to the touch after a few minutes.

As his head hit the pillow, Cloud fought the sleep that threatened to claim him immediately and forced himself to just watch the woman next to him. Under the blankets and snuggled against his chest, safe and unharmed, Tifa lay peacefully. Could he really be this fortunate to have her in his arms_ again _after such an event? He didn't care to give it much thought because it was what it was, and she was here in his arms, and that was what mattered.

Sephiroth couldn't keep him away, and neither would a bunch of punks. Tifa was his, he thought, wrapping her tighter in his arms and twisting her damp locks through his fingers. _Mine. _He chanted in his mind before sleep overcame him. _Mine._

* * *

Operation fluff: Complete. XD Hope you all liked it! Review please!

Thanks and more cookies to **HopelessRomanticist**, **Helliebabe**, **JuneZz**, **Pookyilicious**, **serenbach**, **death wish girl**, **cloudlover2989**, and **Dreamgirl264 **for being so great, making me laugh, making me inspired, and giving such wonderful words of kindness! You are all so amazing! Thank you, ILY ALL! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: So, this chapter came out a little more... sensual than I had anticipated. I don't think it qualifies as a lemon... I've never really written one and I'm not sure if the story should be bumped up to M? I honestly don't know..? What do you guys think? Thank you reviewers so much! I absolutely love you all! Seriously. Pointless fluff and... lime? in this chapter, further explaination and conclusions in the next. :) Enjoy!

* * *

He was plagued with visions of her bloodied and dead. Visions of him not getting there in time. It was these visions in his dreams that roused him into consciousness. With a glance to the clock, he wasn't surprised to find it was too early for anyone sane to be up. He couldn't go back to sleep, though. Not just yet. He was content with just watching her sleep; knowing she was safe and he hadn't been too late.

It was a good while before she began to come to from his light touches, and he watched with nothing short of adoration. Blearily, Tifa tried to get a mental focus on where she was and who she was with, but the sudden scent of soap, tinder and that unique masculinity gave her her answer: Cloud. It was just so uniquely him, she didn't, at the moment, need to think about anything else.

She recognized the sculpt of his chest and the way his hand tucked into her waist, almost protectively. It made her smile. Ignoring the aches in her body, she reached up and played with a sunshine colored spike, twisting it around her fingers. She felt his eyes on her and after a brief hesitation, claret met ice.

His gaze was like a fire, burning straight into her, and his hand curled even tighter around her waist. "Cloud?" She murmured, moving on from his hair to his jaw.

He searched her eyes. What for, she didn't know. Her heart clenched beneath her breast when he'd answered in a voice she hardly recognized. "I almost lost you."

Hoarse. Pain. Anger. Guilt.

It was all there in his tone and she moved her hand to clutch his shoulder reassuringly. "But you didn't. I'm here."

His eyes closed and his face tensed. "I…"

She didn't dare move. He seemed to be struggling with something, and it wasn't until he spoke again that she knew. "I almost broke it. I was almost too late…"

Their promise. Of course, she thought, her body warming up. Her smile was gentle, and Cloud wondered why she was always so damn forgiving of him. She tore down his walls, and invading his being without even trying to. Gods, he was too lucky. Undeserving, but not ungrateful. "You came. You always do." She told him softly.

"It almost wasn't enough." He tucked his chin, hiding from her.

She would have none of that, she thought as she pursed her lips. Grabbing his chin, she aligned their visions again. "Think about now," She told him, guiding his hand toward her mouth to place a kiss there. "Think about me here. With you. _Please_, Cloud."

And like that, his restraint was broken and he couldn't help the need to have her. There. And his. _His_. With his lips, he tried desperately to drink her in. She was so responsive and the sweetness of her skin had him move away and clench his jaw, controlling urges his body seeked. No, he was going to go slow. He was going to _show _her.

Tifa was more than willing. She knew he wasn't a talker, and if this was his choice of communication, she wasn't one to argue. She could feel her body singing, humming in rejoice at the reunion of being one with him. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes at the severe intensity of the moment. Cloud spoke more volumes with his actions, his caresses, and his eyes more than his words would.

With labored breathing, Cloud leaned forward, one hand curled around the lean thigh firmly locked around his shoulder and one entangled in her locks, and kissed the salty liquid away. When the tears dissolved on his tongue, he sought her lips out, swallowing the cry of his name and her mewls of reverence and pleasure.

"Mine," He groaned in a whisper, watching with heavy, lidden eyes as she neared the brink of euphoria. She nodded her head, clutching his locks almost painfully before chanting: _yours. yours. only yours._

With her echoes of submission and the beauty of her pleasure ridden face, Cloud released himself as she came apart around him. He buried his face in her neck, kissing tenderly until the white sparks behind his eyes fadeded and all that was left was Tifa. His Tifa. "I don't want to lose you." He said quietly, lowering her leg and placing a kiss on the inside of her knee.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him, breathily. Her body was still sore and she begrudgingly felt the weight of sleep pull at her. "Be with me, Cloud."

He felt more sated. More… whole. Her eyes fell closed and that's when he knew the nightmares would stay away. If only just for this morning. He positioned himself close to her, and she curled herself into him once more. With a sigh of content, he closed his eyes and placed his head close to Tifa's, nose grazing nose. "I'm here." He told her, "I'm with you."

* * *

Big thank you to serenbach, death wish girl, cloudlover2989, pookyilicious and sana-chan9. I love you guys. Srsly. Have a Reno plushie. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Ugh. So...tired... must sleep... x_x Sorry if there are any errors, I tried. :) Big thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed. I love you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

With groggy eyes, Tifa blinked slowly, a voice pulling her out of a comfortable sleep. "Mmm?"

Cloud's face appeared in her line of vision and she tried to smile, but yawned instead. "Reeve will be here soon to talk." He told her quietly, letting her get used to the sunlight. "You might want to get ready."

She stay laid in bed for a few more minutes after Cloud left, and went about her morning routine (despite it being four in the afternoon). When she was finished, she walked out of the room and instantly collided with Yuffie.

"Oof!" The ninja fell right on her rear and gave Tifa a narrow look. "Geez, Teef, you really need to watch where you wave those things around." She said, her hands gesturing to Tifa's chest.

Tifa ignored it and their ears perked up from the talking coming from downstairs. "Who's here?"

"Vince told me the guys were here, so I'm guessing… the guys." Yuffie nodded, beginning to walk down, Tifa following.

Sure enough, Barret, Cid, Reeve, Cloud, Vincent, and Nanaki were all seated different places in the bar, talking lowly. They all stopped and looked at the two women enter.

"'Bout fuckin' time you two woke up." Cid grumbled, though relieved they were up and about.

Barret got up and went to Tifa, putting an arm on her shoulder. He seemed to be debating on what to say, but Tifa smiled and cradled his larger hand between hers and squeezed. He didn't need to say anything, and with a nod and a clear of his throat, he stepped back and looked at Yuffie.

"Glad y'all are safe."

They took their seats, and looked at Reeve, who was sitting in one of the barstools. "What have you got for us, Reevie?" Yuffie asked, leaning forward with her hands on her knees.

"Before I start; how are you two?" He said calmly, eyes switching back and forth between both women. "You look much better, but how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Reeve." Tifa smiled at him, touched by his concern.

Yuffie waved her hand dismissively. "Psh, stop acting like we almost died-"

"You _did _almost die, Yuffie." Vincent interrupted, his usually emotionless voice holding a sort of frustration and bite to it.

Yuffie gave him an annoyed look and continued. "Anyway, we were perfectly fine then, and we're fine now, so drop it."

"You call fine as finding you both on the floor nearly bleeding to death?"

"Geez Vince, lay off it will ya?" Yuffie exclaimed, standing up with her hands on her hips and the rest of the group watching in shock and confusion. Tifa pieced things together and remained quiet. "Yes, Tifa and I were pretty tore up, but we managed to handle ourselves pretty damned well. Right now, though, I want to get those guys and make them pay!"

It remained silent before Reeve cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thanks to the information you provided Vincent with last night, Yuffie, I was able to track the man you described as their leader in Mideel."

Yuffie snatched the file he held out and sat back down, this time away from Vincent and next to Tifa. The woman leaned over the file and observed the paperwork and photos.

"That's him." Tifa said, passing the photo to Cloud, who inspected it with narrow eyes.

"Yes," Reeve nodded, "Aiden Montez was a big name among the Tsviets. He seemed to have lost one of his eyes to a experimental bomb."

"What else?" Cloud asked, reading over a small summary of the man's life.

"Well, I had my men go to Mideel as soon as Vincent called me, and a few more dig up some research on him. He apparently owns a few weapon shops there, but upon further exploration, we found one to be a secret base to produce illegal weapons, and the other…" He narrowed his eyes, and pulled another folder out, handing it to Barret who grabbed for it first. "We discovered it to be home to over a dozen missing young women throughout Gaia. We've already taken some to headquarters to find homes for, and others are being returned as we speak."

"A dozen?" Yuffie questioned, feeling sick.

"Maybe more." Reeve answered solemnly.

"It doesn't make sense, though." Tifa said quietly, all eyes turning to her in question. "He said he was going to ship us off… There must be more places where girls are missing."

"Goddamn," Cid grunted angrily, shoving the folder to Cloud. "A bunch of sick bastards is what they are."

"Don't worry, Tifa." Reeve told her. "We've taken a few men in for questioning and some have already began to talk. We'll do all we can to find them."

Tifa nodded, feeling a little better. "Alright…" She frowned, "How are the children? Are they safe?"

Barret nodded, and Tifa released a relieved breath. "Worried 'bout you, o' course."

"Denzel was nearly in panic by your absence." Reeve explained, remembering the young boy's haunted face as he asked multiple questions.

Tifa felt her stomach twist in guilt as she realized how Denzel would have taken this. "I want them back. Today." There was no room in her tone for argument. Like anyone would, for that matter.

"You don't want to get those men, Teef?" Yuffie asked bewildered. She'd have thought Tifa would want to hunt down the scum who'd taken them as well.

"There's really nothing left." Reeve tried explaining, the ninja ignoring him. "We've already gotten what we need to solve the rest."

The woman in question shook her head. "Like Reeve said, we've done what we can, and I'm tired of fighting." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I just want my family."

Yuffie dropped her hands from her waist and sat down with a sigh and wrapped her arms around her. "I always wonder where you get so much heart from, you know. I'm glad you're my friend, Teef."

The men in the room all looked away awkwardly.

"Damn girly shit." Cid muttered, sticking a toothpick in his mouth and chewing vigorously.

"Let's bring them home." Cloud spoke, squeezing Tifa's hand in his.

"Yeah." Tifa nodded, smiling and breaking away from the ninja. "Home."

* * *

A bit rushed but whatver. :D

Hugs and chocolate for serenbach, sasusakufan2357, cloudlover2989, and sana-chan9. ILY ALL! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Last chapter! Thank you to the wonderful people who left their reviews and kind words. I love you all. Anyway, on to the fluffyness! Enjoy!

* * *

Tifa closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her left shoulder, trying to get a kink out. The bar had just closed for the night and she was beyond tired,. A rough yet tender hand enclosed hers and brought it down by her hip. "Cloud," She sighed, smiling.

He hummed in response to her and replaced his hand where hers had been previously, rubbing expertly at the tense muscle there. She bit her lip from moaning, but a tiny noise of pleasure emitted despite her attempts. She could practically feel Cloud's smirk behind her. After a few minutes of melting into his magic hands, the muscle succumbed to the pressure of them and she was feeling lightheaded and sleepy.

"I put the kids to bed." He told her as her body leant heavily against his. His hands gripped her waist lightly, holding her upright.

Tifa smiled. The kids had been anxious the first couple days they'd returned home. Denzel, especially. Eventually, when she had reassured them she was going to be okay and she wasn't going to leave them again, they relaxed. Although, the young boy made it his job to be alert almost constantly. He was so much like Cloud.

"I think you should put me to bed, too." She felt him nod and they walked together up the stairs to their room.

When situated and ready to sleep, Cloud's PHS rang. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. She refrained from asking who it was as he answered.

"What have you got?" He spoke evenly.

Tifa grinned when she heard the person on the other line in perfect clarity. _"Geez, nice to talk to you, too! No 'hey Yuffie, you're voice is sounding extra lovely toda- yeah, yeah I know, Vince, sheesh! Anyway, where was I?-" _

"Yuffie." Cloud interrupted, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"_You're such a Vincent." _Her voice carried out, _"Anyway, I'm calling to let you know; we got him." _

Tifa's eyes focused on Cloud's reaction. His lips thinned and his eyes hardened. "Where is he now?"

"_I took care of him."_ Yuffie spoke, her cheerfulness gone and replaced with a no foolin' around tone. _"Reeve preferred he be brought back alive, but I think we both know I wasn't letting that happen." _

Cloud grunted in agreement. "What else?"

"_Well," _She started, _"We found files of all the missing girls in different countries. Vincent's letting Reeve know as we speak. You can tell Tifa not worry. We've rounded up most of the men and got them to spill so Providence is a pretty much done as of now." _

"Good job, Yuffie." Cloud praised, making eye contact with Tifa. "I'll let her know."

"_Thanks, Cloud. At least someone is acknowledging my awesomeness. Ugh, I gotta go. Tall, Dark, and Depressing is giving me the evil eye… which, by the way, did you know Vin- hey!" _

"_Cloud," _Came a deep voice from the other end. Tifa and Cloud could still hear the ninja's protests in the background.

"Vincent." Cloud acknowledged, a smirk appearing on his face.

"_We'll keep you updated. As for now, we're behind schedule… according to Reeve." _Vincent told him, grunting when it sounded like the ninja had hit him.

Cloud nodded, amusement "Take care."

"_Same for you." _he replied, then hung up.

Tifa thought to the gunman's relationship with Yuffie. From what Yuffie had admitted the week earlier, they'd apparently been intimate. "Do you think they're together?" She asked, curling herself into Cloud's chest.

His response was lazy and noncommittal. "Nnn… who?"

"Yuffie and Vincent!" She almost laughed at his obliviousness.

She pulled back to see his confused expression. "What about them?"

She almost rolled her eyes, smiling all the same. "Do you think they're together?"

He gave her a look. She gave him one back. "Tifa," He started, speaking slowly, as if talking to a child, "This is Vincent and Yuffie we're talking about."

"I know that." She huffed, defensive. "I think they are. I mean, they've already had sex and he obviously cares for her."

Cloud's eyes bulged momentarily and he held back his shock, shaking his head at the mental image he certainly did _not _want there. "That's… wrong."

Tifa giggled, her lids fluttering with heaviness. "Oh hush! It is not!"

She felt him grunt, but was losing herself into unconsciousness of sleep. "Love you, Cloud."

She smiled drowsily as he replied, "I love you." With that, she fell into slumber, Cloud's arms wrapped around her protectively. No matter what, he'd always be there. She knew that.

He did promise, after all.

* * *

So, tis the end. Want to give giant thanks to toyin, Kohryu, Pookyilicious, cloudlover2989, sana-chan9, sasusakufan2357, and serenbach for being totally awesomely amazing! Heart you guys, for realz, yo. ^_^

The ending's abrupt, but my creativeness for this story thinned due to other writing projects taking over my brain and Word. Thanks again, all!


End file.
